


Going on a Greyhound

by Twinkaleckis (twinkaleckis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkaleckis/pseuds/Twinkaleckis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally comes out and tells John and Dean about him going to Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going on a Greyhound

The Impala's doors shut almost at the same time with a loud squeaky clang. The boys walk over to the bus stop somberly and silently. Both sit down on a bench outside of the bus station in an uncomfortable quietness, one excited and anxious, the other terrified and heartbroken. Sam has a bruise blossoming on the top of his cheek from the fight he started with their father and Dean's bottom lip is split from the fight he stopped. Dean's world is shattering around him and yet another person that he loves is leaving him. He's not good enough. That's what he gets for being such a worthless sack of shit, right? Sam's world is just beginning and he is leaving hunting behind for a real life. He's worked so hard for this and now it's finally paying off. Then why does it feel so hard?  
Sam turns and looks at Dean, almost staring at his older brother as his throat constricts, trying to find the right words to say. The light overhead is dim and moths are flying into it, trying to find their way to the sun. Two bruised up brothers sitting at a bus stop at two in the morning must be quite the sight to see. Sam wants Dean in his life more than anything, but he can't keep Dean from doing something that he loves. He isn't that selfish, right?  
Dean stares at his feet, lump hard and heavy in his throat. His kid brother is finally growing up. Dean wants Sam in his life more than anything, but he can't keep Sam from doing something that he desperately wants. Sam has the brain to be whatever he wants to be and all Dean would do is drag him down. Sam must know that, that was why he was leaving. The twenty two year old reaches in his pocket and grabs the almost crushed pack of cigarettes, opens the box, and shoves one almost violently into his mouth before lighting it gently as if he was apologizing to it. The eighteen year old feels his heart race as he holds his hand out, wordlessly asking for one as well. Dean presses the rest of the pack into Sam's hand before leaning back onto the bench and letting out a breath that he felt he had been holding since the fight.  
The boys sit there for hours until the sun comes up and the mammoth of a bus comes rolling in and squealing to a stop. They look each other in the eye and quickly embrace, Dean pressing his face into Sam's hair as if he thought it was going to be the last time he would ever see his beautiful boy. "You could always come with me." Sam says, almost begging, his eyes round and pleading.  
Dean gives Sam a large grin to cover up his glassy eyes. "I'll be sure to visit. Don't forget to call me, college boy. I want to know that you're alive."  
Sam nods with a smile, but oh god, he wants to cry. The bus driver lets out a huff of annoyance as he holds the bus door open and Sam turns and jogs into the bus and up the steps. The door closes and the bus rolls away, leaving a puff of exhaust in its wake. Dean watches the bus until it moves out of his sight and he ambles over to the Impala, feeling as if he was in a dream (or his worst nightmare). The car shakes a little as he pulls the door shut and turns the ignition and so does his cover. The boy's forehead falls onto the steering wheel before he breaks and lets out the first cry of pain.


End file.
